Когда богам угодно злиться
by Ldinka
Summary: немного Данькиного ангсиа
1. Chapter 1

**Когда богам угодно злиться.**

**Warnings**: никакого слэша, сплошное одиночество… не убегайте!!! Вдруг понравится?

**Beta: **Simorg

**Часть I.**

Дэнни еще никогда не ощущал себя настолько одиноким. И погода не помогала ему в его депрессии. Противный снег с дождем, слякоть, серое небо, серые тротуары, серые люди, серые машины. Тупая головная боль и резь в глазах из-за недосыпания. И дело не в кошмарах и шумных соседях. Ночи Дэнни проводил, уставившись в потолок, так как лежать, крепко зажмурив глаза, ему надоело. Вот он и лежит, наблюдая, как огни проезжающих мимо его дома машин, пробегают по потолку, по пути, на долю секунды цепляясь за трещину в побелке.

Вздохнув, Дэнни перевел взгляд от весело болтающих Линдси и Стеллы обратно на образец, который принес Мак. Но он никак не мог сосредоточиться. Его мысли снова и снова уходили к последним событиям. Сначала этот подонок Сонни. Потом эта перестрелка в подземке. И замечательное слово: «Посмотрим». Как будто кто-то там наверху решил, что Дэнни мало досталось в этой жизни. Или он совершил нечто ужасное в прошлой? Последнее, что нужно было Дэнни сейчас, так это старший брат, что оставил свои отпечатки на месте преступления.

Что такое доверие окружающих? Вроде ничего особенного - можно и обойтись без него. Но почему-то хочется, чтобы люди думали о тебе хорошо, уважали тебя, могли довериться. Мессер никому не доверял. Почему же его так трогало недоверие окружающих? Он не знал. Быть может, те недолгие годы работы с этими людьми избаловали его. Он привык быть хорошим парнем, привык быть хорошим другом, привык быть хорошим многообещающим специалистом. Теперь он непредсказуемый тип. Теперь он на испытательном сроке. Теперь он один из Мессеров, который пристрелил полицейского. Теперь он сидит в лаборатории, потому что его брат под подозрением, и никто не может сказать в его защиту: «Дэнни не такой как его брат или отец. Я знаю его, он честный парень. Он не станет подделывать улики». Говорят лишь: «Пусть радуется, что его вообще не отстранили». Масс спектрометр пискнул, сообщая о том, что результаты готовы. Дэнни не глядя на листок, запихнул его в папочку. Линдси и Стелла хихикали над одним им известной шуткой, а Дэнни молча проскользнул мимо. Опустив голову, чтобы не видеть взглядов, бросаемых на него другими лаборантами, Мессер тихо скользил по коридору, изображая занятость. Мака не было, поэтому Дэнни просто пристроил папку с результатами на краю его стола и вышел, пока кто-нибудь не решил, что он подозрительно долго торчит у стола начальника смены.

Его рабочий день закончен. Он идет домой. Под ногами хлюпает грязный снег. Но Дэнни идет пешком, потому что ехать в переполненном вагоне подземки выше его сил. И его совсем не тянет домой, в свою маленькую немного неопрятную, но пустую квартирку. Лучше поморозить уши и руки. Холодный ветер выдувает из головы все лишние мысли, освежает. Пусть завтра у него будет течь из носа. Пусть завтра ему придется одеть не высохшие за ночь ботинки. Сейчас он был частью большого города, частью этой серости. Слишком мелкая пылинка, чтобы ощущать себя одиноким, слишком мелкая частичка, чтобы вообще ощущать…

Еще одна ночь. На этот раз он сидел под открытой форточкой и курил. Пустая улица, редкие прохожие, редкие машины. Кошка на пожарной лестнице здания напротив. Такая же потерянная и замерзшая. Дэнни курил сигареты одну за другой. Он замерз, но продолжал сидеть под открытой форточкой в одних домашних штанах. Может, он хотел заболеть? Чтобы окончательно почувствовать себя жалким и несчастным? Сигареты закончились. Дэнни натянул джинсы, какой-то свитер и пальто. С шипением засунув ноги в сырые ботинки, Мессер вышел на улицу. Зайдя в ближайший круглосуточный магазин, он купил себе две пачки сигарет. Но домой возвращаться не хотелось. Вот оно преимущество в жизни одному. Уходишь и возвращаешься когда хочешь. Ни вопросов, ни тревог, ни обязательств, ни оправданий.

Все же ему удалось поспать в ту ночь. И первая мысль, когда он вошел в лабораторию: «Лучше бы я не просыпался». Его брата нашли и арестовали. И что делает прокурор? Он велит ему поговорить с братом. Дэнни с братом последний раз виделся только, когда его приняли на эту работу. С чего это ему разговаривать с братом _сейчас_. «Надо убедить его дать показания на сообщников». Прекрасно, как получать дополнительные галочки в личном деле за раскрытые преступления, так они впереди планеты всей. Как выполнять грязную работу, так «Мессер, поговори с братом». И что делать бедному Дэнни? Он идет получать очередную порцию унижения.

Они с братом совсем не похожи. Дэнни светлокожий, светловолосый, как их мать. Луи же темнокожий, темноволосый, как их отец. Дэнни входит в комнату для допросов и его голубые глаза тут же встречаются с карими глазами Луи. «Ты ведешь мое дело?» - удивляется тот. Дэнни отрицательно мотает головой. Они молча сидят друг против друга. «Давно не виделись», - замечает Луи, - «Как дела? Давно с мамой говорил? Жениться не собираешься?» Странно, обычно наоборот Дэнни начинает трепать языком в неловкой для него ситуации, а Луи молча прожигает собеседника взглядом. «Лу, я здесь не для того чтобы сообщить тебе последние новости», - перебивает брата Дэнни. «О, а для чего же?» - Луи чешет нос указательным пальцем. «Твои отпечатки на месте преступления. Доказано, что ты был там, когда убили Чезаре Леосса. Тебе светит соучастие как минимум. Ты можешь дать показание на своих подельников. Тогда тебе скостят срок. Можешь заложить еще кого-нибудь и заключить сделку с прокурором, тогда вообще избежишь суда», - Дэнни говорит без эмоций, просто перечисляет факты, как список покупок к воскресному ужину. «Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал крыской?» - В глазах Луи появляется отвращение, - «Боже, Дэнни, мне говорили, что ты изменился. Но отказывался верить, говорил, что хоть ты и коп, но ты по-прежнему наш парень: ты не станешь юлить и обманывать. Ты помнишь, что такое честь и достоинство», - Луи недоверчиво качает головой, - «Ты хочешь, чтобы я предал своих друзей? Ты же знаешь, что я не такой. Ты продался им, парень, и теперь хочешь, чтобы продался и я». Дэнни лишь горько усмехается. 'Надо же, как иронично', - думал он, уже не слишком вслушиваясь в разглагольствования брата, - 'Полицейские считают, что я был и остался Мессером, продажной тварью, готовой в любую минуту помочь своим дружкам детства. А эти самые дружки думают, что я грязный коп, который способен подставить своих бывших приятелей, предать свою семью, лишь бы выслужиться.' Дэнни захотелось расплакаться. «Если дело в чести, почему же они бросили тебя отдуваться за их преступления?» - в очередной раз прерывает брата Дэнни, - «Ты осознаешь всю серьезность ситуации? Тебя посадят надолго, на очень долго». Луи гордо отворачивается. А Дэнни вдруг становится все равно. Наплевать на все. «Поступай как хочешь, брат. Это твое решение», - Дэнни еще немного смотрит в глаза брата, молча встает и выходит. Луи с грустью смотрит ему в след.

Дэнни стучится и, дождавшись приглашения, входит в кабинет Мака. «Мак, мне не здоровится, мне кажется, что это постепенно перерастает в грипп. Я тут все равно мало чем полезен… В общем, дашь мне больничный на недельку?» Мак долго смотрит в эти голубые глаза за стеклами очков. Только теперь он по-настоящему вгляделся в Мессера: бледная кожа, синяка под глазами, которые где-то растеряли свой блеск и теперь были тусклыми и пустыми. «Хорошо, Дэнни, можешь взять недельку отпуска. Отдохни, поспи, сходи к доктору». – «Спасибо, Мак», - Дэнни направился к двери. Прежде чем закрыть ее за собой, он слышит голос Мака: «Выздоравливай». Дэнни же хочется одного, просто сидеть под открытой форточкой и наблюдать, как жизнь проходит мимо. Этим он и занимался следующие сутки.

Спустя час в кабинет Мака ворвался прокурор: «Вы не видели этого Мессера?». – «Я отпустил его домой, а что случилось?» - «Напортачил, а потом сбежал, поджав хвост. Благодаря вашему сотруднику, вам же придется хорошенько покопаться в этом деле Леосса», - прокурор просто рвал и метал. «То есть как благодаря?» - «Я всего лишь попросил Мессера уговорить брата дать показания на своих соучастников, теперь же Луи упирается всеми рогами и это после того, как Дэнни поговорил с ним по душам!» - «Подождите», - Мак слегка нахмурился, - «Вы попросили Дэнни уговорить своего брата стать стукачом?» - «Да, только Мессер все испортил!» - «А вам в голову не приходило, что Луи и так бы отказался давать показания? А словосочетание «давление на свидетеля» вы слышали? Вы понимаете, что Дэнни и Луи теперь по разные стороны? Чего вы ожидали? Что Луи бросится в объятья брата и все расскажет?» - Мак не мог поверить, что этот человек перед ним был одним из лучших прокуроров страны. Тот же посмотрел недоверчиво на Мака и сказал: «Просто накопайте мне побольше улик».

Вот уже два дня Дэнни сидит под форточкой и наблюдает, как жизнь проходит мимо. Ни одного телефонного звонка, ни почты, ни гостей. Пообедав чашкой чая и двумя таблетками аспирина, Дэнни сидит у окна и смотрит в небо. Тут раздается стук в дверь. Шлепая босыми ногами, Дэнни идет к двери. Не посмотрев в глазок, не спросив, кто там, он распахивает дверь. Тут же здоровенный кулак бьет его в челюсть, отчего очки улетают куда-то влево и мир вокруг Дэнни расплывается. Схватившись одной рукой за челюсть, он пытается дать сдачи другой рукой. Пытается. Потому что здоровенная мутная тварь, ворвавшаяся в его дом, хватает его за руку и швыряет об стену. С болезненным хрустом Дэнни обнимает стенку. Из сломанного носа тут же брызгает кровь. Но Мессер не замечает этого, потому что сила инерции отбрасывает его от стены и кидает на пол. Глухой стук от соприкосновения его затылка с паркетным покрытием – последнее четкое воспоминание Дэнни.

«Черт, хрена ты делаешь, он нам мертвый не нужен!» - говорит Ник, давая Роки подзатыльник. «Ну, он же сопротивлялся», - пытается оправдаться тот. Ник лишь отмахивается от него. Взвалив Дэнни на плечо, Роки несет его к машине. Окинув взглядом квартирку, Ник тихо затворяет за собой дверь.

Дэнни приковали наручниками к трубе. В комнате было темно. Он полулежал, полусидел на полу и ждал. Голова его раскалывалась. Казалось, гудение никогда не прекратится.

Потом дверь открылась, и яркий свет ударил ему прямо в глаза. Дэнни зажмурился, но было слишком поздно, волна боли затуманила его разум. В инстинктивной попытке защитить себя, Дэнни подтянул колени к груди, свернувшись в тугой комок. «Давай быстрей», - услышал он чей-то голос.

Ник посмотрел на полусознательного Мессера и направил на него объектив фотокамеры. Яркая вспышка заставила Мессера отвернуться. «Поверни его лицом ко мне!». Цепкие холодные пальцы схватили его за подбородок и резко повернули его голову. Еще одна вспышка, и Дэнни вырвало бы, если бы не пустой желудок. Злость проснулась в нем, и он пнул наугад. «А, черт!» Его нога угодила во что-то мягкое. «Ах ты, мерзавец!» Острый ботинок врезался в левый бок Мессера, и тот почувствовал, как треснули его ребра. А потом навалилась еще одна волна боли: еще один удар, и Дэнни провалился в темноту.

Ник наклонился к бессознательному Мессеру и сорвал с его шеи солдатские жетоны.

«Здравствуйте, мистер Мессер, я ваш адвокат. Ваши друзья наняли меня, чтобы я защищал вас в суде». – «Передайте моим друзьям большое спасибо». – «Обязательно передам, но сначала мистер Сассон хотел попросить вас не предавать ваших братьев». – «Я и не собирался». – «Прекрасно, надеюсь, это не позволит вам передумать в будущем».

Адвокат открыл серую папочку и разложил перед Луи две фотографии. Рядом с тихим звоном легла цепочка с жетонами Дэнни. Луи нерешительно провел пальцами по цепочке, затем перевел взгляд на фотографии.

Дэнни, весь в крови, с мутными глазами, прикованный наручниками к трубе, свернувшийся в комок. Вторая фотография. Почти такая же, только глаза крепко зажмурены, чья-то рука держит его за подбородок.

Руки Луи дрожали. «Скажите Сонни, что я сдержу свое слово, если он сдержит свое». – «Прекрасно, мистер Мессер. Его отпустят, как только будет вынесен приговор».

Луи лишь прошептал: «Прости братишка».

Медленно, очень медленно ощущения его тела возвращаются к нему. И вместе с болью, постепенно, не спеша, злость заполняет его. Как они смеют держать его взаперти. Приковывать его к какой-то трубе. Дэнни с трудом поднимается на ноги. Наручники, дурацкие наручники. Дэнни изо всех сил дергает руками, в своем бреду искренне веря, что сможет разорвать их. Он дергается во все стороны, пинает трубу ногами, трясет ее руками. Чертова труба! На данный момент она является сосредоточением всех несчастий, всех горестей, преследующих его. Ар! – в бешенстве кричит он. Он не может освободиться. Он изо всех сил бьется о стенку, забыв о боли, ощущая только ярость. Ее надо выпустить, или она взорвет его изнутри.

Ему нужна помощь. Есть на свете люди, способные помочь ему? Конечно, есть! Мак и Дон найдут его. Стелла и Эйден помогут ему. Они же его друзья.

Внезапно Дэнни замирает. Сколько он уже сидит в этой темноте? Кровь из поврежденных запястий медленно стекает по ладоням и пальцам. Сколько он сидит здесь, и никто не приходит к нему на помощь?

Рациональная, сознательная часть Дэнни пытается успокоить его. Ты сильно ударился головой, по всем признакам у тебя сотрясение. Ты не можешь доверять своим мыслям. Кому он может довериться? На кого он может надеяться, если даже собственные мысли под сомнением? Дэнни медленно сползает на пол. Никто не придет, потому что у него больше нет друзей. Мак отпустил его на неделю. Судя по всему, когда его коллеги, наконец, спохватятся, будет уже поздно. Интересно, как там та кошка с пожарной лестницы напротив? Она жива?

- Мистер Мессер, – кивнув, Мак сел напротив Луи.

- Детектив Тейлор, - ответил тот.

- Вы хотели меня видеть?

- Вы ведь начальник Дэнни, не так ли?

- Да.

- Ну, как он вам?

- Он хороший криминалист, - Мак не знал, как реагировать на подобного рода вопрос.

- Это здорово. Он умный. Вы не знаете, у него есть девушка?

- Э-э, а почему вы меня об этом спрашиваете?

- Вы ведь его босс.

- Но вы же его брат

- Ха! С тех пор как он поступил в колледж, мы мало общались, - Луи сидел, откинувшись на стуле, и болтал, как будто они были на какой-то вечеринке, а не сидели в комнате для свиданий в камерах предварительного заключения, - А когда он стал полицейским, то мы с ним перестали разговаривать вообще. Вы же знаете. Преступная семейка для полицейского – конец карьеры. Брат полицейский – конец для такого парня как я. Нельзя и словом перекинуться, сразу начинаются вопросы. У него есть друзья? Он очень общительный парень. Раньше у него была куча друзей и знакомых. Просто теперь они не общаются с ним. По той же причине, что и я. Вернее… Ну, вы понимаете, какая дружба, если вы по разные стороны закона.

- Да... Понимаю…

- Правда, детектив?

- У него много друзей среди криминалистов и лаборантов, даже среди детективов, - Уже после слова «много» Мак начал сомневаться в своей правоте. К концу предложения, его голос потерял былую уверенность. Луис видел и понимал это. Горько усмехнувшись, он продолжил: - Надеюсь, вы правы, детектив. Но знаете, несмотря ни на что, я по-прежнему горжусь своим младшим братом. Он молодец. Он делает то, что считает правильным. Я горжусь им… А вы?

Мак совсем не ожидал этого вопроса:

- М-м-м. Ну, я тоже горжусь им, он очень умный и старательный.

- То-то о нем так доброжелательно отзываются здесь.

- Что?

- Не делайте вид, что это удивляет вас. Мессер – это клеймо.

- Мне наплевать, Мессер или не Мессер. Для меня важен сам человек, а не его фамилия.

- Что ж, вы молодец, детектив Тейлор. Я думаю, Дэнни повезло с таким начальником.

Тогда почему Маку так неуютно?

- Значит, вы заботитесь о своих подчиненных?

- Да, у меня хорошая команда.

- О-о-о. Тогда скажите как там Дэнни. Он ведь давно не появлялся?

Мак хмурится:

- Да, уже дня два.

- И вас это не беспокоит?

- Он взял больничный, простудился.

- А-а-а. Ну, как он? Выздоравливает?

- Надеюсь…

- Вы звонили, спрашивали его, как он себя чувствует? Пьет бульон? Принимает лекарства? Ходил ли он к доктору? Знаете, он не любит больницы. Слишком много ошивался в них в детстве. Он ставит горчичники? Вы навещали его? Может, ему нужна помощь?

- Э-э-э… Нет, не навещал. Он не любит, когда вокруг него суетятся.

- Вам виднее, вы ведь его босс.

Он просыпается от собственного кашля. Холодные пол и стена все-таки сделали свое дело. Каждый приступ кашля был пыткой. Болели ребра, болела голова. А вот руки и ноги окончательно онемели. Сухой кашель сотрясал его тело, перед глазами плясали звезды, и Дэнни вновь проваливался в спасительную тишину забытья.

Слова Луи не выходили из головы Мака. Подобно мелким червякам, они разъедали его изнутри. Что-то было не так. Мак позвонил Дэнни на сотовый. Он был отключен. Тогда Мак позвонил ему домой. Никто не брал трубку. Беспокойство постепенно овладевало детективом. А вдруг что-то случилось? Вдруг его положили в больницу? Вдруг он попал в аварию? Мак велел себе успокоиться. Сначала он нашел Стеллу. «Дэнни тебе не звонил?» - «Нет, кстати, где он пропадает?» - «Он на больничном», - «А-а-а…»

Затем он нашел Линдси. «Дэнни, не звонил?» - «С чего вдруг?»

'Дон должен быть в курсе, они с Дэнни приятели', - уверял себя Мак, набирая номер детектива. «Нет, не звонил», - Флэк явно был чем-то занят, - «Он в последнее время мало со мной общается».

Последняя надежда на Эйден. «Я звонила вчера, но никто трубку не взял. Я думала он на работе. Поэтому не стала на сотовый звонить. Теперь, после стрельбы, в рабочее время он отвечает только на деловые звонки».

Постепенно перед Маком раскрывалась вся картина одиночества Мессера. Он оказался между молотом и наковальней. С одной стороны, его презирали полицейские. Даже Мак иногда ловил себя на том, что следит за Дэнни. И тот явно ощущал на себе недоверие окружающих. И вот его заставляют уговаривать брата давать показания. На месте Дэнни Мак послал бы прокурора куда подальше.

И теперь, после эпизода с Сонни, наверняка его бывшие дружки тоже точили зуб на Дэнни. Точили зуб…


	2. Chapter 2

**Часть II.**

Мак вскочил со стула и выбежал из кабинета. Несколько лаборантов, предчувствуя недоброе, смотрели вслед почти бегущему начальнику.

В очередной раз, очнувшись от кашля, Мессер почему-то не мог уснуть опять. Он уже привык к постоянной боли, дурноте и темноте. Ему казалось, что он плывет в никуда. Мысли накатывались на него, хаотично сменялись, полностью теряя логическую связанность и последовательность. Он уже забыл, где он, что он и почему он здесь. Он даже не знал, где это здесь. Просто темнота, боль и холод. И еще тишина. Давящая, густая тишина. Он попытался сказать что-нибудь, чтобы разогнать ее, доказать что она не из плоти и крови. У него вышел лишь какой-то хрип, который тут же перешел в кашель. Боль в боку и легких тут же воспаряла духом и окрасилась во множество оттенков. Вата в голове мерзко зашуршала, и, наконец, Дэнни отключился.

Мак буквально влетел на этаж, где располагалась квартира Дэнни. Бегом по коридору, Мак лихорадочно вертел головой, выискивая нужную дверь. Вот она, наконец. «Дэнни!» - Мак заколотил в дверь, и она после первого же удара со скрипом открылась. «Дэнни?» - Мак нервно сглотнул. Он попробовал включить свет, но, видать, что-то не работало. Доставая оружие, он медленно зашел в квартиру. Стояла полнейшая тишина, только через открытую форточку влетали звуки улицы. Аккуратно, стараясь не создавать лишнего шума, Мак бочком продвигался в глубь темной комнаты, когда громкий хруст маленьким выстрелом разорвал тишину. От испуга Мак чуть не выстрелил сам. Мысленно чертыхаясь, Мак посмотрел себе под ноги. Он наступил на… очки Дэнни. Кровь отлила от лица Тейлора. Присев на корточки, он поднял сломанные очки за дужку. Разбитые стекла переливались в тусклом свете красивыми узорами. Сбросив с себя секундное оцепенение, Мак достал телефон. Теперь к Дэнни домой ехала вся команда. И только Эйден и Дону не пришлось давать его адрес. И Мак злился. На весь мир, но большего всего, на себя.

Убедившись, что Дэнни нет в квартире, Мак присел на диван. Он был в каком-то ступоре. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что кто-то из его команды может пострадать. Осматриваясь вокруг, Тейлор никак не мог поверить в происходящее. Куда мог подеваться Дэнни, что могло с ним произойти? Вопросы лавиной катились на него, и он понимал, что не может ответить ни на один.

Спустя десять минут приехала Эйден. Мак слышал ее быстрые шаги через открытую дверь. Он сидел на диване и, слегка обернувшись, наблюдал за тем, как она привычными движениями скинула ботинки и аккуратно пристроила их у стенки, затем повесила куртку на один из крючков у двери. Затем он перевел взгляд на свои ботинки: он их не снял. Он никогда не снимает обувь на месте преступления. Вздохнув, Мак встал и подошел к двери, чтобы самому снять ботинки. Пристроив свою куртку рядом с курткой Эйден, Мак увидел пальто Дэнни. Где бы он не был, он был без пальто.

Затем приехали Стелла, Линдси и Дон. «Ребят, снимайте обувь», - проговорил Дон и попытался включить свет, что у него, естественно, не вышло. «Так и не починил, лентяй», - пробормотал Дон, одновременно скидывая ботинки и пристраивая свое пальто рядом с Данькиным. Стелла и Линдси переглянулись, но сняли свои сапоги. «Странно», - отметил Дон, - «Его пальто здесь, он не мог далеко уйти». «А он не мог пойти в чем-нибудь другом? В куртке, например?» - в голосе Линдси слышалось легкое раздражение. Очевидно, она не видела поводов для беспокойства. «Нет, Дэнни обожает свое пальто и носит его порой даже всю зиму», - Дон вошел в комнату и кивнул Маку, который осматривал полки у стены. На них было множество книг и всяких безделушек. Что больше всего удивило Мака, так это отсутствие пыли. Тут он увидел необычную ракушку. Взяв ее в руки, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, Мак тут же услышал нерешительный голос Эйден: «Только потом положи обратно, ладно? Дэнни не любит, когда люди после себя оставляют беспорядок». Тейлор вскинул от удивления брови, но положил ракушку на то же место, с которого взял. Четверо и один бывший детектив стояли посреди маленькой гостиной и думали, что же им теперь делать. «Вроде все как прежде», - задумчиво осматривалась Эйден. «Да и следов борьбы нет», - вторил ей Дон. Тут Мака осенило: «Дверь не была закрыта». Они тут же ринулись в прихожую. «Стойте», - приказал Мак, - «Мы только будем мешать друг другу. Так, Дон, на тебе соседи, вдруг что слышали. Стелла - спальня, Линдси - кухня. Эйден осмотрись тут, я займусь прихожей», - уверенность передалась от Мака остальным. Зная, что от них требуется, они разошлись по своим углам. Мак одолжил у Стеллы фонарик, и первое что увидел - кровь на стене и полу. Кровь и разбитые очки. Вот и следы борьбы, правда, очень короткой. Наверняка Мессер был без сознания или крепко связан, когда его выносили, значит, дверь прикрыл кто-то другой. Мак, боясь спугнуть удачу, принялся за ручку двери. Так и есть, отпечатки. Наверняка большая часть принадлежит Дэнни, но им может и повезти. Взяв образец крови со стены, он, предупредив остальных, отправился в лабораторию.

«Эй, Мессер! Очнись!» Пощечина отозвалась взрывом боли в затылке. «Эй, ты живой?» - тот же голос. «Он дышит?» - уже другой. «Мессер!» - под самым ухом. Дэнни прорычал что-то и приоткрыл один глаз. «Потерпи, дружок, немного осталось. Вот убедимся, что Луи будет молчать, и кончатся твои мучения». 'Так он же все равно не хотел говорить', - удивленно подумал Дэнни. Но теперь это было неважно. Ему не долго осталось терпеть эту ноющую боль.

Кровь принадлежала Дэнни. Ее было много, но не слишком. Дэнни был еще жив, когда покидал свою квартиру. И судя по отпечаткам, помогал ему в этом некий Ник Каронне - один из приближенных Сонни. Мак тут же отправился к брату Дэнни. После долгой беседы Луи сознался, что к нему приходил адвокат. «Он принес вот это». Луи залез под воротник рубашки и достал солдатские жетоны. «Дэнни никогда не снимает их». Луи рассказал и про фотографии. «Мак, найдите его до суда. Как только меня приговорят,.. его убьют».

И Мак, забыв обо всем на свете, искал и искал. Приехав на адрес, указанный в деле Ника, они выяснили, что он переехал. Приехав на другой адрес, Ника не нашли. Нашли его подружку, которая после некоторого давления дала адрес Рокки, сообщника Ника.

И вот полицейские окружают дом Рокки, врываются внутрь, обезоруживают нескольких бандитов. «Где Дэнни Мессер?» - единственный вопрос, который задает Мак в последние пять минут. «Можете заглянуть в подвал», - с усмешкой отзывается один из головорезов, - «Может, жив еще».

_(NIGHTWISH - Sleepwalker -Original mix-)_

Как во сне, дверь в подвал медленно открывается, и свет падает на скорчившуюся фигурку у стены. «Дэнни», - Мак кидается к Мессеру, дрожащими пальцами прикасается к холодной, очень холодной шее. Тишина. «Только не это», - шепчет Мак и надавливает сильнее. Есть. Слабый, еле заметный пульс. «Скорую!» - голос детектива почти срывается. «Сейчас, сейчас, Дэнни, все закончилось, все теперь будет в порядке, только держись», - бормочет Тейлор и, скинув куртку, укрывает только сейчас замеченные им босые ноги Дэнни. Он аккуратно, стараясь причинить как можно меньше боли, раскрывает наручники и опускает окровавленные запястья на грудь Дэнни. Тот медленно начинает заваливаться на бок. Мак прижимает его к себе, пытаясь согреть, не давая ему упасть на пол. В ожидании скорой, Мак лишь держит руку на груди Дэнни, боясь момента, когда она перестанет опускаться и подниматься под его ладонью. Наконец, как в тумане, прибегают медики и забирают Дэнни. Маку потребовалось еще минут пять, чтобы собраться с силами и встать. «Это место преступления будет осматривать другая смена», - Мак лишь кивает и направляется в больницу.

Стоя в коридоре, Мак думает лишь об одном. Это не справедливо. Почему так получается? Почему люди должны страдать? Почему близкие ему люди должны страдать? Если бы он не отпустил Дэнни, этого не произошло бы. Даже если и произошло, то они заметили бы исчезновение Мессера гораздо раньше. Мак не мог сидеть спокойно. Ему хотелось куда-то бежать, что-то делать. «Дэнни в порядке», - успокаивал он себя, - «Просто переждать этот день, а завтра все будет хорошо». Но мечущаяся по коридору Эйден и ерзающий на стуле Дон никак не помогали Маку успокоится. Они напоминали, что все происходящее реально. Это не кошмар. Это…

Вышедший доктор к великому облегчению Тайлера прервал поток его мыслей. «Вы коллеги мистера Мессера?» - спросил он. Все молча сбежались к доктору и уставились на него в ожидании. «С ним все будет в порядке в физическом плане», - отвечал доктор на немой вопрос окруживших его обеспокоенных людей, - «Ничего смертельного, так, сломанный нос, два сломанных ребра и одно с трещиной. Сильное сотрясение мозга. Что меня беспокоит, так это воспаление легких и ослабленный иммунитет. Он сильно истощен. Явно мало спал в последний месяц. Похоже на депрессию». Он окинул криминалистов взглядом, ожидая разъяснений. Все отвели глаза. Маку как начальнику пришлось сделать над собой усилие: «У него были проблемы на работе и… в семье…» - Мак замолчал, не зная, стоит ли продолжать.

Тяжело вздохнув, доктор записал что-то и снова заговорил: «Вы можете увидеть его, но предупреждаю, даже если он и очнется, то вряд ли будет реагировать на окружающее», - с вызовом встретив несколько вопросительных взглядов, он продолжил: «Это все контузия. Сотрясение мозга без своевременного лечения. А вы что ожидали?»

«А мы что ожидали?» - думает Мак. Он уже час сидит возле кровати Дэнни. Мессер спит. И Мак сидит и смотрит на него, как до этого сидели Дон и Эйден. Ждет, когда голубые, полные жизни и огня глаза раскроются, чтобы, сверкнув усмешкой, тут же окинуть взглядом комнату, замечая все и вся. Но этого не происходит. Начинается очередной приступ кашля. Самое ужасное в подобном приступе не то, как сотрясается все тело Дэнни, не то, как он стонет от боли, а страшна пустота и тусклость приоткрывающихся в такие моменты глаз. Но на этот раз Дэнни не погружается обратно в сон. Нет, он просто широко раскрывает глаза и смотрит в потолок. «Дэнни? Дэнни, это я, Мак. Ты слышишь меня?» - Мак наклоняется к Дэнни, ищет в его глазах хоть каплю сознания. Ничего. Пусто. Мессер просто лежит и смотрит в потолок. Мак вскакивает и выбегает из палаты в поисках медсестры. На входе он сталкивается со Стеллой. «Приведи медсестру», - велит он ей и возвращается к Дэнни.

«Мы можем только ждать», - разводит руками доктор. И они ждут. Несколько раз Мак видел, как Эйден плакала в объятиях Дона. Мак только теперь понял, что Эйден и Дон встречаются. Так же Мак узнал, что семья Мессеров отказалась от Дэнни. «Я думаю, отец отпустит маму только на похороны Дэнни», - как-то сказал Луи. Мак узнал очень много интересных вещей о своем подчиненном. Например, у Дэнни была девушка. Но они расстались, потому что работа всегда стояла у Дэнни на первом месте. Дэнни любил получать в подарок безделушки, расставлять их по полочкам, чтобы потом вспоминать от кого и при каких обстоятельствах он их получил. Дэнни предпочитал книгу телевизору. Дэнни раз в два-три месяца ходил с Эйден на балет, потому что Дон не любил смотреть на «топающих по сцене мужиков в колготках». Но, как созналась Эйден, Дэнни просто мог уснуть под топот танцоров, в отличие от Дона.

Но главное, что осознал Мак, так это то, что он никогда не смотрел на Дэнни, как на человека. Он всегда рассматривал его как специалиста, как криминалиста, как коллегу. И даже как сына преступной семьи. Но никогда как личность.

И теперь, смотря на этого слишком спокойного молодого человека, без всякого выражения уставившегося в потолок, Мак видел не очередную жертву преступления, не находящегося на грани увольнения подчиненного, а попавшего в беду друга, которому он так и не смог помочь.

«Все зависит от него самого», - сказал доктор. «Дэнни, очнись, мы скучаем без тебя», - упрашивает его Эйден. «Эх, друг, без тебя ошиваться по барам совсем скучно. Давай уж, просыпайся, а то праздники скоро, я рассчитывал, что ты подаришь мне миксер. Мой уже неделю как сломался», - Дон нес всякую чушь, фальшиво улыбаясь, хотя знал, что никто этой улыбки кроме него самого не увидит. «Прости, Дэнни, что так подвел тебя», - Мак смотрел и смотрел на Дэнни, но тот молчал.

В лаборатории было тихо. «Странно», - думала Стелла, - «Почему-то про человека вспоминают только после того, как с ним произойдет что-нибудь ужасное». Прошла неделя. Луи посадили на двадцать лет. Дэнни смотрел в потолок.

Мак сидел у кровати Дэнни и рассматривал фотографию Клэр. «Знаешь, Дэнни, я тут на днях вдруг понял, что слишком часто стал всматриваться только в улики, отметая людей. Наверное, на мне слишком много ответственности. Хотя, нет. Наверное, мне так проще. Не надо всматриваться, стремиться понять. Просто положить перед человеком фотографию пистолета с его отпечатками и сообщить ему, что он убийца. Оказаться верить другу, ведь достаточно посмотреть на его фамилию. Зачем стараться услышать человека, когда проще заткнуть уши и пройти мимо? Я не знаю, когда я начал выбирать более легкие решения, но я знаю, когда я понял, что легкие решения не всегда правильные. Когда увидел твои разбитые очки… вернее, я их разбил, когда нечаянно наступил… В общем, я прошу прощения. Только одно мне нужно, чтобы ты очнулся и выслушал меня и… может быть, даже простил меня…». Мак поднял глаза и натолкнулся на злой взгляд Мессера. «Дэнни», - Мак схватил Мессера за руку, - «Слава богу, ты очнулся, прости меня старого дурака». В первую секунду Тейлору показалось, что Дэнни отнимет у него руку и отвернется. Но лишь услышал хриплое: «Ты не старый».

Лишь через час до Мака дошло, что именно сказал ему Дэнни. Но детектив просто рассмеялся и покачал головой.

A/N Честно слово, сама люблю хэппи энды.


End file.
